narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Senjutsu
Naruto There have been arguments if he still has it or not, but after watching The Last, it's more likely he doesn't. In the movie, he had to use Shadow Clones as trampolines to propel himself through the air, if he could fly, he would have done so. He doesn't fly anywhere in Gaiden either, he runs.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:45, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::If he lost SPS we need some actual statment or confirmation that he lost it because unlike arm or eye this technique not so obvious thing(since it is turn off'ble), so until proven otherwise he has it. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:50, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Cross-shaped pupils with no Sage Mode pigmentation (Gaiden, Boruto trailer)?--JOA2012:52, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yet all his Jesus powers like TSB, Flight and Healing/Reviving are gone and so is the marking on his back.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:54, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::TSBs can be lost, as we know. The problem is that Six Paths Sage Mode – Naruto's version of Six Paths Senjutsu – is the cross-shaped pupils with no pigmentation around the eyes, as hinted by the latest databook. Not the markings on his back (for all we know, it just means that one has all the tailed beasts' chakras).--JOA2012:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Not sure how literary it's supposed to be taken, but in the opening of The Last, the back thingy appears on Hagoromo after he becomes Jinchuuriki, it wasn't there before (can be seen in manga too when he and Hamura are battling mom, no back thingy) so yes, it probably has to do with the Tailed Beasts, but in that case... since it's gone... does that mean Naruto no longer has their chakras? I mean, no other Tailed Beast besides Kurama has been seen inside of Naruto post chapter 699.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe. People talk of Naruto's Chakra Mode in Gaiden as a Kurama-only Six Paths Sage Mode.--JOA2013:14, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::He doesn't seem to have any of the Six Paths Senjutsu powers in that form though. That would suggest pretty much what most people think (but Seel disagrees with) that chakras of all 9 Tailed Beasts are needed for Six Paths Senjutsu.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:24, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::If that's really the case, then I'm almost positive that chakra doesn't just disappear for good, they resurface eventually unlike the TSB's. Either way, on both fronts, Naruto would still have SPSM.--Mina talk | 13:33, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::One reason Naruto didn't use Six Paths Sage Mode in the last may be the fact the anime had yet to reach that point.--JOA2013:56, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::They kept Sasuke's Rinnegan, Kakasi is Hokage etc. not to mention they showed Kaguya and stuff.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:00, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Right, forgot about that. But it's difficult to decide he lost SPST/M until he or someone else say it.--JOA2014:02, July 25, 2015 (UTC) technique? Did the databook really list this as one? Isn't Six Paths Senjutsu a brand of techniques, like Ninjutsu?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think the databook uses this term at all. Or at least, I can't remember... • Seelentau 愛 議 00:15, July 27, 2015 (UTC)